El Pequeño Secreto de Snape
by NatWizard
Summary: Hay impulsos del corazón que uno no puede controlar, pensaría Severus Snape, ni siquiera frente a dos chiquillos estúpidos que no sabes a cual de los dos quieres golpear con más ganas.


**El pequeño secreto de Snape**

Autor: NatWizard (Natalia Luna)

– ¡A ver, a ver, silencio! –Bramó Snape. Harry y Draco estaban chillando a la vez una supuesta explicación sobre que Potter le había hecho sangrar la nariz al pequeño de los Malfoy. Los dos niños callaron ipso facto–Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. Tú–Señaló a Draco–, Explícate.

– ¡No hay mucho que explicar! –Exclamó el muchacho rubio, enfadado– ¡Potter me partió la nariz!

– ¡Sí, pero…! –Intervino Harry. Snape lo silenció con la mirada.

–Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. ¿Por qué? –Preguntó el profesor mirando de nuevo a Malfoy.

– ¡Y yo que sé! –Chilló Draco, e incluso con la nariz rota y el rostro manchado de sangre pudo mostrarse despectivo– ¡Simplemente me golpeó! ¡E insultó a mi madre!

Snape miró a Harry arqueando una ceja.

–Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

– ¡Pero…! –Se indignó Harry.

–Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor–Repitió Snape imperturbable. Harry parecía morderse la lengua–. Señor Malfoy, lo llevaré a la enfermería. Potter, vete de mi vista.

Profesor y alumno de Slytherin se dieron vuelta en dirección a la enfermería. Harry pateó el suelo, enfadado.

–Otro gesto berrinchudo, Potter–Murmuró Snape sin detenerse ni voltear. Harry le hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo–, o insultante–Añadió–, y Gryffindor perderá todos los patéticos puntos que le quedan.

– ¡Insultó a mi madre! –Exclamó Harry. Snape se detuvo. Tomó a Draco del hombro y lo volteó junto con él.

– ¿Qué has dicho? –Inquirió Snape.

–Malfoy insultó a mi madre–Repitió Harry, sorprendido de que el profesor le prestase atención pero desesperado porque se conociese su verdad.

Snape no dijo nada aún sujetando el hombro de Draco. Éste se retorció para zafarse.

– ¡Au! ¡Me lastima, profesor!

Pero Snape no lo soltó. Fijó sus ojos oscuros en los brillantes de Harry.

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijo sobre…tu madre? –Le preguntó.

Harry enrojeció de coraje.

–Dijo…dijo que era una sangre impura.

Snape entrecerró los ojos sin soltar a Draco, que se retorcía.

– ¡Me está lastimando! ¡Suélteme!

– ¿Qué más?

Harry pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta.

–Y…y…–Miró el techo, apretando la mandíbula, no sólo enfadado. Parecía sentirse insultado, ultrajado, mancillado…

–Continúa–Musitó el hombre.

–Y…–Harry lo miró fijamente–me preguntó cuánto le había pagado la sangre impura asquerosa de mi madre a mi padre para acostarse con él y tenerme a mí.

Snape pareció palidecer, aunque era de por sí tan blanco que era difícil saberlo. Los nudillos se le pusieron blancos de tan fuerte que apretaba el hombro de Draco.

– ¡Suélteme ahora!

Tomó al rubio muchacho por los hombros y se lo acercó muy cerca, tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaron.

–Lava tu inmunda boca, tu putrefacta saliva, tu podrida lengua, tus asquerosas palabras antes de siquiera mencionar el nombre de Lily Evans…–Vaciló–Potter.

Draco parecía mortalmente asustado. El tono quedo de Snape helaba la sangre. El hombre lo soltó con asco.

–Cincuenta puntos serán descontados a tu casa, inmunda rata–Draco salió corriendo–_Petrificus totalus!_ –Draco cayó al suelo con un chillido. Snape se acercó a él–Si supieras las cosas que yo sé sobre Narcisa Malfoy y su manchado honor no andarías por ahí maldiciendo con esa boca floja–Le pateó la cara–. Y ahí tienes, para que chilles con ganas.

Luego miró a Harry, que estaba completamente anonadado.

–Usted…–Susurró el chico. Snape lo miró a los ojos– ¿Cómo?

Snape apuntó a Draco con la varita.

–Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin por esa total falta de valor. Huir es patético y degradante, señor Malfoy–Murmuró–_Obivliate! _–luego apuntó a Harry, de espaldas a Draco–_Obivliate!_ –Volvió a susurrar.

Harry bizqueó. Miró a Snape confundido, y luego a Draco, para después volver a mirar al profesor, asustado.

–Yo no lo hice–Dijo al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

Snape arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Qué cosa, Potter? –Se dio vuelta lentamente y miró a Draco, sangrando congelado en el suelo– ¿Qué has hecho, Potter? –Preguntó con indignación.

Harry palideció.

– ¡Yo no fui!

Snape entornó los ojos con malicia.

–Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor–Apuntó a Draco con la varita– _Finite!_ –el rubio se puso de pie– ¿Quién le hizo eso, señor Malfoy?

Draco se apretó la nariz, retorcido de dolor. Miró a Harry con odio.

–Potter.

Harry miró a Snape, pálido como la cera.

–Yo no…

–Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter–Harry lo miró con la angustia, el enfado y la indignación, así como los insultos, en la mirada–. Y estás castigado, Potter. Te veré en mi despacho–Harry volvió a insultarlo con la mirada (si es que alguna vez paró), se volteó bruscamente y se marchó–. Levántese, señor Malfoy. Lo llevaré a la enfermería.

El hombre caminó junto al indignado y dolorido Slytherin.

–Estúpido Potter–Masculló Draco.

–Sí–Murmuró Snape–. Tengo alumnos muy estúpidos.


End file.
